pokemonfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Bonnie (anime)
is het kleine zusje van Clemont en komt uit de Kalos regio en is een reispartner van Ash Ketchum. Uiterlijk Bonnie in nog een vrij jong en klein meisje ze heeft goudblonde haren en blauwen ogen. Bonnie draagt een mouwloze bruine top met een zwarte strik. Daaronder draagt Bonnie een legging tot op knielengte komt daarboven op draagt Bonnie een witte rok, die veel wegheeft van een wolk. Bonnie draagt ook nog roze Mary Jane schoenen en een kleine gele tas, waarin Dedenne vervoerd wordt. Biografie thumb|left|250px|Bonnie knuffelt Pikachu.Ash ontmoette Bonnie en haar broer Clemont in Lumiose City, toen Ash uit de Lumiose Gym werd gegooid. Clemont gebruikte een groot opblaasbaar kussen om Ash op te vangen en Bonnie ving Ash's Pikachu op. Toen Bonnie Pikachu gered had begon zij hem dood te knuffelen, wat een schok tot gevolg had. Daarna bood Bonnie haar excuses aan, aan Pikachu en legde uit dat zij nog te jong was voor een eigen Pokémon en dat ze daardoor altijd heel enthousiast wordt als er een Pokémon in de buurt is. Alhoewel Bonnie nog geen Pokémon heeft is ze later wel de scheidsrechter bij een Pokémon gevecht tussen Clemont en Ash. Dit gevecht werd ontbroken door Team Rocket, tijdens het gevecht tegen Team Rocket raakte een wilde Froakie gewond. Bonnie wou de Froakie helpen en bracht Ash naar professor Sycamore's lab, waar ze Froakie zouden kunnen helpen. In Achtervolging in Lumiose City! ontmoette Bonnie Professor Sycamore's Garchomp en speelde met al de Pokémon van de professor. Later infiltreerde Team Rocket het laboratorium en deden Garchomp een elektronische band om, waardoor hij helemaal doordraaide. Bonnie, Clemont en Ash wouden hem helpen en dit leed hen terug naar de Prism Tower. Later zagen Bonnie en Clemont hoe Ash de Garchomp redde. In Een levendig luchtgevecht! besluiten Bonnie en Clemont om Ash te vergezellen tijden zijn reis door de Kalos regio. Later die aflevering ontmoet de groep een wilde Dedenne, Bonnie wil dat Clemont deze Pokémon voor haar vangt, Clemont vindt het goed. Daarna rent Bonnie naar de Dedenne toe en geeft hem een besje, maar deze werd gestolen daar Fletchling, waardoor Dedenne op de vlucht sloeg. Later zag Bonnie hoe Ash de Fletchling ving. Toen de Pokémon gevangen was, sprak Bonnie de Fletchling boos toe, maar ze kon niet heel lang boos blijven op Flechling. thumb|250px|Dedenne steelt Pikachu en Fletchling's eten.Later in Een vriendschap met knetterende konen! ontmoet Bonnie diezelfde Dedenne weer in het bos, wanneer zij Pikachu en Fletchling te eten wil geven, steelt Dedenne wat eten van haar. Hierna smeekt Bonnie Clemont om Dedenne voor haar te vangen hierop besluit Clemont om achter Dedenne aan te rennen. Maar Dedenne duikt al gauw de grond in, waardoor Bonnie Ash en Clemont's Pokémon achter Dedenne aanstuurt de grond in. Deze achtervolging zorgt ervoor dat Pikachu en Dedenne de weg kwijtraken en gescheiden raken van de groep. Uiteindelijk vindt de groep Dedenne en Pikachu weer, maar Dedenne is ernstig gewond geraakt in een gevecht met Team Rocket, dit vond Bonnie verschrikkelijk. Maar gelukkig dankzij een uitvinding van Clemont werd Dedenne weer helemaal beter. Later zou Dedenne samen met Pikachu Team Rocket weten te verslaan. Hierna wil Dedenne door Clemont gevangen worden en sindsdien is Dedenne's nieuwe woonplaats de tas van Bonnie. In Een stormachtig gym gevecht in Santalune! komt de groep aan in Santalune City en ontmoeten Viola, die hen de weg naar de Gym wijst. Later komt de groep erachter dat Viola de Santalune Gym Leider is. Wanneer Bonnie in de Gym allemaal foto's van Type Pokémon ziet besluit Bonnie om te vragen of Viola met Clemont wil trouwen. Clemont voelt zich hierdoor heel ongemakkelijk en besluit om Bonnie met zijn Aipom-arm uit de Gym te trekken. Daarna kijkt Bonnie samen met Clemont en Alexa naar het Gym gevecht tussen Ash en Viola. Tijdens het gevecht ontmoet Bonnie Serena een Pokémon-Trainer uit Vaniville Town. Na het verloren Gym gevecht van Ash leert Bonnie Serena en haar Fennekin beter kennen. Daarna kijkt Bonnie hoe Ash traint voor zijn rematch tegen Viola. thumb|left|250px|Bonnie ontmoet de Fennekin van Serena.In Vechten op glad ijs! is Ash nog steeds aan het trainen voor zijn rematch. Alleen ging de training iets te lang door voor Bonnie waardoor ze in slaap viel en daar Clemont naar bed werd gebracht. De volgende dag vond de rematch van Ash tegen Viola plaats. Bonnie stond samen met Alexa, Clemont en Serena te kijken naar het gevecht en zagen hoe Ash Viola versloeg. Later vertrok de groep uit Santalune City met hun nieuwe reispartner Serena. In Een schuilplaats voor de onweersbui! was er een heel hard regenbui waardoor de groep moest schuilen in een oud herenhuis. Eenmaal binnen aangekomen, gingen de lichten van het huis vanzelf aan, waardoor iedereen heel bang werd. Omdat ze bang waren besloten ze om buiten te wachten tot de regen gestopt was, maar toen vloog de deur dicht waardoor ze binnen moesten blijven. Toen de groep door het verlaten herenhuis liep opzoek naar een uitgang, kwamen ze ineens een Espurr tegen. Iedereen moest schrikken van de Espurr, maar Bonnie niet ze rende achter de Pokémon aan. Bonnie riep de rest haar te volgen, de rest besloot om Bonnie te volgen, maar wanneer Clemont, Serena en Ash de hoek om wouden gaan bleek dit een doodlopend eind te zijn. Ze waren Bonnie kwijt. Ondertussen was Bonnie Espurr een andere kamer gevolgd. Bonnie kwam erachter dat Espurr alleen is en begon met hem te spelen. Toen Clemont, Serena en Ash Bonnie hoorde praten, kwamen ze al snel de kamer in. Maar toen verscheen Team Rocket om de kleine Espurr te stelen, maar Team Rocket bleek al gauw geen partij te zijn voor de kleine Espurr, waardoor ze er al snel weer vandoor schoten. Toen het in de ochtend was gestopt met regen, kwam er een vrouw genaamd Elise aan in het herenhuis. Elise bleek de eigenaar van het herenhuis en wilde het landhuis van haar oma weer helemaal opknappen. Toen Elise erachter kwam dat Espurr een vriend was van haar oma besloot zij om samen met hem in het landhuis te gaan wonen. thumb|250px|Serena geeft Bonnie wat honing voor FlabébéIn Op zoek naar een feeënbloem! heeft Bonnie problemen met haar haar. Wanneer Serena Bonnie helpt met haar haar, stopt Serena een haar clip in de vorm van een bloem in Bonnie's haar. Wanneer een Flabébé deze haar clip ziet, gaat ze erop zitten. Hierna vraagt Bonnie of Clemont deze Pokémon voor haar wil vangen, wanneer Clemont de Flabébé wil vangen lukt dit niet, wat betekend dat Flabébé al een trainer had. De groep besloot om opzoek te gaan naar de trainer van Flabébé. Toen de groep in Calanthe Town aankwamen, kwamen ze een oude man tegen genaamd Grey, de trainer van Flabébé. Grey vertelde aan de groep hoe Flabébé haar feeënbloem kwijtraakte en vertelde dat Flabébé snel weer een nieuwe feeënbloem moest hebben want anders werd ze heel ziek. De groep besloot om opzoek te gaan naar de feeënbloem. Met behulp van Team Rocket verkleed als gidsen, kwamen ze uit in een groot veld vol met bloemen. Na uren zoeken vond Bonnie een geschikte feeënbloem voor Flabébé aan de zijkant van een klif. Bonnie besloot om de klif op te klimmen, terwijl Bonnie dit deed stal Team Rocket Pikachu, waardoor er een gevecht kwam tussen Team Rocket en Ash. Toen Bonnie eindelijk de feeënbloem voor Flabébé geplukt had, had Flabébé al zijn krachten terug en gebruikte haar Aromatherapy om Team Rockt en hun Pokémon te verlammen. Toen de groep aankwam in het ziekenhuis waar Grey's vrouw Florence lag, raakte Bonnie overstuur omdat ze afscheid moest nemen van Flabébé, maar Dedenne vrolijkte haar al weer gauw op. Hierna nam de groep afscheid van Flabébé en gingen ze verder op hun reis. In Een Pokémon-Oriëntatieloop in de mist! deed de groep mee aan een Pokémon Oriëntatieloop tijdens het Pokémon Zomerkamp van Professor Sycamore. Nadat Team Froakie en Team Squirtle al hun stempels hadden verzameld, werd het ineens heel mistig. Nadat Bonnie samen met Dedenne en Pikachu gescheiden raakte van de rest van de groep, ontmoette ze een speciale Pokémon, Xerneas. Bonnie besluit om achter de Pokémon aan te rennen, echter door de mist landde ze op het hoofd van een Amoonguss. Deze werd heel boos en gebruikte Spore op Bonnie, Dedenne en Pikachu, waardoor ze in slaap vallen. Wat Bonnie niet zag is dat ze in slaap viel op een Drifblim, die haar naar de andere kant van de kloof bracht. Wanneer de groep Pikachu vindt zien ze Bonnie aan de andere kant van de koof. Dankzij teamwork van de hele groep, lukt het Ash om Bonnie weer veilig terug te krijgen. Karaktereigenschappen thumb|left|250px|Bonnie vraag aan Viola of zij met Clemont wil trouwen.Bonnie is het jongste meisje van de groep en is hierdoor ook altijd heel blij als ze een nieuwe Pokémon ontmoet. Doordat Bonnie zo blij is als ze een nieuwe Pokémon ontmoet, wordt ze vaak door dezelfde Pokémon aangevallen. Dit komt vooral omdat ze de Pokémon bang maakt, dit is vergelijkbaar met Iris, Burgundy en Bianca. Bonnie is altijd heel trots op de uitvindingen van haar Broer, Clemont, maar heeft bijna altijd commentaar op de naam die hij aan een uitvinding geeft en op het feit dat de helft van zijn uitvindingen ontploffen. Om één of andere vage reden is Bonnie altijd opzoek naar een vrouw voor haar broer. Wanneer Bonnie een geschikte huwelijks kandidaat voor Clemont ziet vraagt ze of zij met Clemont wil trouwen, dit vroeg ze onder andere al aan Viola en Jessica. Bonnie's huwelijksaanzoek zorgt er altijd voor dat Clemont haar wegtrekt met zijn Aipom-arm. Bonnie haat het wanneer ze wordt buitengesloten vanwege haar leeftijd. In Een Heimelijke Uitdaging!, vraagt Bonnie aan Ash of zijn Frogadier wil terug evolueren in een Froakie zodat zij de evolutie kan zien, waarop Clemont zegt dat dit natuurlijk onmogelijk is. Ondanks het feit dat Bonnie nog geen Pokémon heeft probeert ze altijd nog zo veel mogelijk dingen te doen, hierdoor is ze bijna altijd de scheitrechter tijdens onofficiële Pokémon gevechten. Bonnie vraagt soms ook aan haar broer of hij een Pokémon voor haar wil vangen voor als ze later groot is. Bonnie vindt het ook heel leuk om voor Pokémon van haar vrienden te zorgen, vooral de verzorging van de vacht vindt ze leuk, dit is vergelijkbaar met een Pokémon Groomer. Bonnie vindt het heel erg als ze aan bepaalde dingen niet mee mag doen vanwege haar leeftijd, zoals in de aflevering Gevechten in de lucht! waarin Bonnie niet mag indoor skydiven omdat ze nog te klein is. De dingen die Bonnie doet stellen misschien niet zoveel voor, maar zorgen er wel voor dat ze later een betere Pokémon-Trainer kan worden. Hoe je er uiteindelijk ook naar kijkt, Bonnie is en blijft een kind. In Vechten op glad ijs! was Bonnie al gauw moe en moest vroeg naar bed. In Een schokkende wisseltruc! was Bonnie haar Dedenne kwijt waardoor ze moest huilen, Ash en Serena moesten haar toen troosten en zeiden dat ze het niet op moest geven. In Van je familie moet je het hebben! komen we erachter dat Bonnie niet van wortels houdt en deze ook niet wil eten. Dit zijn allemaal voorbeelden waaraan je kunt zien dat Bonnie nog een klein meisje is. Pokémon Zorgt voor Bevriend Tijdelijk Resultaten *Pokémon Zomerkamp: Winnaar samen met Ash, Serena en Clemont (Vechten voor een plaats in de eregalerij!) Trivia *Bonnie is de jongste vrouwelijke hoofdpersonage. *Dankzij Bonnie komt de ouderwetse Brock grap weer terug in de serie, waarbij Bonnie oudere vrouwen vraagt om met haar broer Clemont te trouwen. **Hierbij moet echter wel gezegd worden dat Bonnie Zuster Joy en Agent Jenny niet ten huwelijk vraagt, die meestal wel het doelwit voor de Brock grap waren. *Net zoals Iris aan het begin van de Best Wishes Serie kreeg Bonnie(samen met Ash Ketchum en Clemont) een schok van Ash's Pikachu. Deze grap is een vervolg op de geëlektrocuteerde fiets grap. *In Japanse versie van de Anime praat Bonnie over haarzelf in de derde persoon. Categorie:Hoofdpersonen in de Pokemon serie